When Dukes Attack!
Northreach: Medial District ---- ::Having grown in the shadow of the northern Aegis wall, the Seamel township of Northreach is somewhat of a dark horse; a dark horse in both a literal and metaphorical sense, no less. Much of the township is often set in perpetual shadow, cast by the six-hundred foot wall that looms above it, making it a somewhat cold and umbral township, though one that tends to import a lot of torches and lanterns. ::However, in the literal sense, Northreach is a township that developed entirely beyond the public eye. It grew as a township that drew little attention, funded by a mysterious benefactor of House Seamel, while the Empire left the construction of the North Gate to the Imperial Watch and their engineers. Thus the two grew in tandem, and the unveiling of Northreach as a township around that awesome gate was a surprise to all. ::As a location, Northreach drips Imperial architecture and style. Most of the buildings that form the moderate township are neatly arranged around main roads, with passages and alleys running between them, with no sense of crowding to be found. Townhouses of charcoal granite walls and timber support beams dominate the architectural design of the township, with larger estates providing the various services that all townships offer, as well as a few that remain unique to Northreach alone. ::The Wailing Wench Tavern, a large inn and publican building, stands in the very middle of what is known as the Medial District, acting as a central hub of activity. Directly next to the Tavern rests a two-story building belonging to the Steelwood Company, while the Swiftwolf Archery Tradehouse stands near to it as an equally large merchant townhouse, while smaller trade buildings flank them on all sides, attempting to profit from the trade they draw in. ::The North Gate looms in the north within the gap in the Aegis, while the southern gate that leads back onto Northreach Road is to the south. The Sinistral District, acting as the residence district, rests to the west, while the Dextral District, acting as the trade district, can be found to the east. ---- "Well, I'm happy to see that you're back in one piece," Kallyn says as other people start talking to Kael, "I'm going to get that sleep I missed... Or train... I think I'll train." She, Kael, Meian, and Roulin are gathered in front of the tavern, everyone seeming to want to talk to Kael. Kallyn hugs Kael's arm and then says, "When you're all better, you still owe me some sparring." She doesn't seem to want to /let go/ of that arm, though, and then says, "Or maybe I'll just stay here..." Kael does lean over to hug Meian with that free arm, as she approaches, but makes no move to draw away from... well.. anybody. "Kin spar wi' ye now, if y' like. O' in a bit - I need t' work anyway, o' wi' get sore. Mornin', m' heart." He grins across to Roulin - "Better ye 'n me. M' worthless, wi' a bow." Roulin looks over to Kael, and gives a simple nod. "Aye. I'm working on something...well, to use the shadow with the bow. To sneak up and never be seen." he gives a sly smile and a wave. "I gotta go. Be back soon." as he turns and heads off. Meian hugs Kael back tightly, murmuring ruefully, "Oh, I have to go to work, I w-wish I didn't- tonight when I g-get back you can tell me a-all about it, right?" Stretching on tiptoe to purloin a kiss, the girl waves a reluctant farewell. Karell, mounted on his horse Trailwinder, is some way off from the tavern. His gaze, however, is squarely on the small crowd of marked mages gathered outside. The noble puts on his bravest face, kicking his feet into his horses side to move onwards at a trot. Spritely hopping down from a passing carriage is the silk-clothed Duke Norran Lomasa, landing easily enough and glancing about, before looking into the carriage and offering his hand to seemingly help someone down. "Spar when you're moving so stiffly? A glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Kallyn replies with a chuckle. She nods to Meian and Roulin, "Light keep." A gloved hand meets that of the Duke's; another regal figure alights from the tavern-carriage,clad in black silk and lace. A smiling Milora Lomasa walks next to her husband, then, allowing him to lead her and speaking in a low, quick voice. Karell stops his horse once more, as if the mages were enough it seems he's spotted Milora and Norran. His expression changes from a rationalised stoney look to nagging worry. He furrows his brow, perhaps reconsidering his need to hang around. After helping Milora down, Norran replies to her words with a slight laugh as he helps her down. He glances over in the direction of the tavern, giving a nod and tugging at Milora briefly before walking off in that direction. "Mark and I used to use the monument. There aren't any guards posted there, but there might be some passers-by. Could look for he and Jon to keep them back, though?" the redhead replies, "I'm more concerned about how we'll go about it without hurting each other. I'd positively /hate/ myself if I added to your problems." "Heh. S' what th' invented wooden swords n' pullin' blows for - if y' got enow control what Mark lets y' work wi' naked steel, wi' be a'right." Kael grins, turning back to kallyn - and looking across at the carriage and the horse, blinking, and stepping back up on the curb. "Huh." Milora and Norran get a nod - Karrell a merry wave. The Duchess gives Kael a very peculiar look - not exactly unfriendly, but a far cry from warm. Karell is given a respectful nod of her head as she passes, active conversation with her husband dying as the sight of the freelanders as wellas the baron appear to dampen her spirits a little. Karell Mikin can only nod back to Milora solemly, turning his horse and making his way away from the tavern. Scaredy-cat noble. The Duke remains perfectly unaware of the other group for the moment, merely continuing along with his wife in the tavern's direction. His booted footsteps are light, walking with sure-enough purpose to the direction of the tavern while humming a cheerful tune to himself. Looking towards what draws Kael's attention, Kallyn offers her merry wave to the Lomasas, and a wry smirk and a wink to the Mikin. Nothing is said in their direction, however, as she turns back to Kael, "Well. Yes, I do well with 'pulling blows'... So to the Monument, then? And with or without the boys?" Kael nods. "Up t' ye both ways - but w' stop if w' get in trouble. Let m' grab sommat t' eat, 'n m' blades, an' wi' be set t' work wi' ye." He grins, then, and turns for the Tavern. "wi' jus' get sommat I kin carry - wait fer me jus' a sec." Since he's within /feet/ of them anyway, Norran seems to stop abruptly as he hears something the group speaks of. Very slowly, he turns his gaze to rest toward Kael and Kallyn, considering the male freelander for a moment before his eyes rest more on the female. He closes his eyes, before a wide, brilliant grin appears across his lips. Steady booted footsteps suddenly rapidly increase, a blur of amethyst beginning to charge in Kallyn's direction, the blur's grin never fading as it approaches. Without missing a beat, a broad grin comes to Milora's face as she whips around to watch her husband charge he little mage. "ABUSE OF POWER, NORRAN!" she cries gleefully, clapping her hands and laughing loudly. Well, that just about stops any ideas Karell had of slipping away because shouting 'abuse of power' near a crowd full of mages tends to draw attention whatever's going on. The Mikin turns, along with the majority of pedestrians scattered around Northreach. Unfortunately, neither Kallyn nor Kael are quite quick enough to interfere with the amethyst dynamo sprinting in the direction of one poor, unfortunate Kallyn Lake. As the form of Norran approaches the freelander, a singular hand strikes out from the tempest, flattened palm flying toward the young girl's face. Kallyn doesn't get much of a chance to do anything except a muffled, "Whu th-" as Norrans hand plops onto her face. She grabs his arm as he starts forcing her downwards, "Lego!" She then attempts to bite the skin of his hand as oner of her knees makes contact with the ground. As the clash comes to an abrupt halt, the much larger form of Norran Lomasa emerging out of the melee kneeling before a similarly kneeling Kallyn Lake, his hand engulfing the girl's face as the noble's seemingly mad grin never fades. He suddenly halts all his attempts to push her further down, though, pulling his hand away just as the girl snaps her teeth together. The Duke's emerald gaze meets Kallyn's for the first time, and he suddenly... ...begins to laugh. Very boisterously, infactly, his face beaming with pride after a few moments as he reaches to pat the girl lovingly on the head. "Impressive! You did quite well, your reflexes are very impressive, but they could still use a great deal of work. Your form is, however, /quite/ lackluster. But you've potential, indeed." His grin remains, looking at Kallyn as if nothing at all had just happened. He doesn't even seem to be winded, merely staying at a kneel before the girl and seemingly waiting for a response. At that moment, Milora charges Norran from behind. Yes, seriously. Her intent isn't to bowl him over, however, but to attach herself to his silk-clad back, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "An old-fashioned palmstrike?" she infers. "Lake, the first time he did that to me without warning he knocked me down!" Kael was admittedly taken aback by the fury and suddeness of it all - a reaction at first, too slow, and then a low snarl as he steps forward - but he does little, as the nobleman lets go of Kallyn, save to move to her side to help her up, stiffly. His eyes burn. Literally, blazing with a red flame that flickers, sooty in them - but he says nothing, visibly smoothig down his own hackles. Apparently, the wolf was more than a bit startled, but he's coping. Karell merely sits there on his horse, looking shocked and a little appauled. His brows furrow as he watches, hand placed on his sword hilt beyond the point where it seems the Duke is done with his attack. Trailwinder whinnies apprehensively. Rubbing her face and looking at Norran like he's a madman, Kallyn says, "Your Grace... forgive my language, but what the /fuck/ was that all about?!" She sounds utterly bewildered as Kael helps her up, "Light, do you have any idea how close I was to trying to chop that hand right off? Shades..." She steps back from the duke then and takes a deep breath... and then she herself starts laughing. More out of nerves than anything else. "Chop? Unless your undergarments are made of iron, with /those/ reflexes, maybe you could hack away at my arm if I stood there and let you try until morning, And /Firelight/," begins Norran, rising to his feet and dusting off his pants briefly, bringing the Duchess on his back with him if need be. "...I am /very/ disappointed in you. Were you /asleep/? I walked right past you, I could have pulled down my trousers and waved my rear at you if I felt like it, and be quite glad that I did not. You've been neglecting your training, as I suspected." To the Mikin, Norran glances out of the corner of his eye and sizes him up appropriately, "Hand off your sword, Mikin. I was merely testing a few vassals, and you've no right to interefere. You can try, but attacking a Knight-Errant of the Imperial Crown isn't exactly what your house needs right now," the Lomasa pauses, his grin broadening faintly, "Have some humor for once, and remove that stick from your rear. That's the problem with you Mikins. No humor. I'd rather drink with freelanders any day." Milora giggles. "Landed flat on my best side, I believe," she continues, in Norran's ear (as she's piggybacked; this appears to be a standard method of travel for her) but audiable enough for Kallyn to hear. "Of course, I've gained a good stone and a half since being in Riverhold, so I am probably not so easy to push over these days. Norran, I think sparring sound like a /good/ idea. I've my cottons with me." She smiles down at the Marked redhead. "Imagine living with him. This is how he says 'good morning'." The greying freelander-mage just ... works at composing himself. His voice is a growl, but the growl /is/ fading, along with that light. "Trouble wi' scarin' folk like me, Norran, 's I end up tryin' t' tear folks apart 'nstead o' jus' throw a punch o' two." He does actually grin then, slowly - "'n 'm ne'er really sure how y' woul' take me shovin' ye inta a wall, either. Guard woul' probably arrest me jus' fer thinkin' about 't." The words are still /awful/ careful. Karell's expression darkens, "There is no need to presume I was preparing to -attack- you, my lord, nor for you to make such distasteful comments." his hand falls back on his reins and he turns his horse, "Good day," he sounds coldly, "Perhaps your insults might convince my House from our apparent retention, but I doubt it." "I've been focusing on basic shortsword technique, I haven't even had a chance to get into my reaction training yet... And you're Duke Norran Lomasa, for Light's sake, you're... well do I have to finish the sentence?" Kallyn looks to Milora then, "This is how he /what/?!" And then the phrase 'drink with freelanders' catches her attention and she grins at Norran, "I love drinking with men. Got myself kicked out of the Wench, though, so I haven't gotten to in a good while... And don't mind the Mikin. He was too cowardly to challenge me to a duel to defend his honor, I doubt he would attack you... probably wanted to help." "You've no right to threaten me, Baron! Calm down, or I'll be cross," cheerfully retorts the Duke, his smile still beaming radiantly at Kallyn and Kael. "Best side indeed, beloved. A spar? It's too cold outside, I doubt we could find anywhere suitable near here, of all places," notes Norran, reaching a hand to stroke his beard as he grins widely at Kael. "You may be able to throw Master Temple around, but don't think I'm so easy. Maybe you could've torn me to bits after I danced a jig on your head, hm?" He then looks to Kallyn, laughing again and shaking his head, not seeming to mind the Duchess latched onto his back and peering over his shoulder in the slightest. "Kicked out? Hah! Not when you're with me. Come, let us all drink. You're both invited to train in my hall at Riverhold, and Firelight, you're re-invited. Bring your wife, too, I bet she's just as out of training as you are. Rolling in bed won't save you from wildlings! No, not in the slightest." The Lomasa shakes his head in mock-disgust, turning to walk casually toward the tavern, Duchess in tow. "Cowardly?" Milora looks surprised at Kallyn. "It is generally bad form for a nobleman to duel a freelander, goose. Not very nice conduct. Randomly pummeling one, however, is completely acceptable." She smirks good-naturedly, still fastened to her husband's back. "She's right, though, to nevermind him, darling. I told him the other day that Mikins were too serious; one would think they, like certain /freelanders I know/," (a teasing glance at Kael and Kallyn) "would have better things to do than to waste time being offended by /everything/. Lake, men are by far better companions than women. Less emotional and consequentially less frustrating." She gives Norran a squeeze. "Don't be too hard on them, sir, they're still honeymooners! As for sparring - well, that's unhappy. I'd like to do some knocking around." Karell verges on the edge of a retort but manages to hold his tongue, shaking his head and moving away. He does, of course, make muttered comments to himself. Under the radar, of course, to anyone without super-hearing. Kael's grin solidifies.. and he gets speculative. "woul' like t' find out sometime. Maybe y' kin give m' a pointer o' two.." He takes a step back, though. "but m' nae much o' one fer drinkin' - wi' leave that t' ye lot. An' thankye, Norran - wi' tell 'er that. When we kin leave Northreach, might jus' take y' up 'n it. But.. wi' come join ye all fer dinner, 'n jus' a bit. I were headin' t' th' chapel, 'n should - wi' nae be o'erlong." Looking at Norran, somewhat surprised, Kallyn says, "Is... would that be allowed, your Grace, what with the edict and all? I could really do with getting out of Northreach for a bit... And I've never been to Riverhold..." She follows after Norran like an obedient puppy , looking behind her to Kael, "I suppose we can spar some other time, my friend... Light keep." And then she immaturely goes out of her way to stick her tongue out at Karell, before looking to Milora, "Yeah, but when nobles smack me around I'm not allowed to fight back. In a duel as least I have a /chance/." "Oh, right. I forgot about that," admits Norran with a faint frown, reaching a hand to scratch at the side of his head. "Well, we'll have a manor we can use temporarily to the west, soon. You'll have to wait until the order is lifted to meet Master Stumper. But then, I'm probably doing you a favor. I can't bring you out of Northreach, but atleast I can get you into this tavern, hm? Good enough!" Norran gives a firm nod after this, grinning toward Milora as he slips inside of the tavern. "As comfortable as this is, you might want to jump off when we're inside. We wouldn't want to upset the patrons, would we? We can knock eac hother around all we like later." As Kael heads off, he grins, "Very well! But we must depart to Light's Reach, soon, I gather." ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs